


Rotten No More; a farewell letter to Aruthir.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre class="western">  <strong>An alternative view of Aruthir's story "<a class="quote" href="http://henneth-annun.net/stories/chapter_view.cfm?stid=9420&spordinal=1">Rotting On The Vine</a>"</strong>
</pre><pre class="western">  <strong>- and what happened after, to those left behind.</strong>
</pre><pre class="western">  <strong>(based, as was his story, on actual events)</strong>
</pre>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten No More; a farewell letter to Aruthir.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).
    
    
        
    
      **The storm rages on overhead.**
    
    
    
      **I do not need to start or flinch,**
    
    
    
      **For I have never feared it.**
    
    
    
      **I hear my family call to me.**
    
    
    
      **But I cannot leave my love, my Aruthir -**
    
    
    
      **Who cares for nothing but his vines!**
    
    
    
    ****  
      
    I go to him, plead with him once more.
    
    
      **Face filled with rage; he throws me from him!**
    
    
    
      **When I recover my senses the ships are gone...**
    
    
    
      **My Aruthir has abandoned me!**
    
    
    
      **Abandoned me here, in this hateful place!**
    
    
    
      **Utterly alone, I despair; I despair.**
    
    
    
      
        
    
        
    
    
    
    
      
        ** ****************************
        **
      
    
    
    
      
        
    
        
    
    
    
    
      **Half a year I have been here alone.**
    
    
    
      **A few weeks past, a tall horseman passed by...**
    
    
    
      **He lifted me up from the rotten ground.**
    
    
    
      **He spoke so kindly; asked me to go with him.**
    
    
    
    **But I was afraid, so very afraid!**
    
    
    
    **I ran from him and hid in my terror!**  
      
    
    
    
    
    **Every day the rider comes by...**  
      
     Every day, he asks me to leave with him.
    
    
      **Aruthir is gone; he will never come back.**
    
    
    
      **I cannot stay here in this terrible place!**
    
    
    
      **Tomorrow, my dark rider will come...**
    
    
    
      
      ****
        **Tomorrow, I shall go with him.**
      
    


End file.
